Ander the Crafter
by shadespace
Summary: This is the Legend of the Founder Of the House of Pantherly. The Summer Islanders who left their lands and Made there way to Westeroes to Explore and Claim lands there, and Later Kings and Players in the great game that all house play. Read the legend of A man remembered like Bran the builder and Aegon the Conqueror. (Test origins feed back would be helpful)


Ander the Crafter

There are many whose names have rung throughout history. From The defenders of the north the Starks of the blood of Brandon the builder who built the Wall, to Durran Godsgrief, the man who married a goddess and drove his new father to curse his land, led by his family the Durrandon, with Storms of a fearsome sort. Which lead to the coining of the name of their lands, The Stormlands. For the time of heroes was an age of many great and many tales.

Another great legend that came was one that would later found the family known as the Pantherly's. Started by Ander the Crafter, who was best known as a fearsome warrior, lover, crafter and explorer. Having learned the rune crafting magic of the old gods in his island home of Jhala.

Along with warging with which he and his family bond the giant spotted panthers of the islands to there will seeing them as family and friends. Ander rode one he named Bastet. Named after an old god for it was said it was one of the children of the old god, the Children of Bast. Larger than the other giant spotted panthers it was greatly loyal to Ander and all of his family being fiercely protective. This was taken as a sign by many that Ander and his family were greatly favored by the old gods.

He wanted to explore and see the world. So he and his family, for he had a 2 sister; Chatana and Freya and brother Jafar. Built what would later be called Swan boats that allowed for his people of the summer Isles to travel the world with great speed and defend their islands from would-be slavers.

For his sister Chatana was of a great mind for building things, Freya was a great beauty as a priestess of the old god of love, having many lovers. His Brother as well as a great talent even with the fact that he was the youngest, for he was a warg like his brother Ander. With snakes being the aim of his focus, with his favorite being an extremely large constrictor.

With them they brought four hundred ships filled with their army and settlers, for they were told by Chatana, after a message from the old gods that there as a great land to the north of the summer sea. Where they would one day build from which their own great nation.

As they rode the waves of the summer sea to a land with which they would make their new home, they were hit by a great storm by the lords of sea and storm. For Ander asked them to help with making what would be called his greatest weapon. He took a smaller oar boat alone out to sea away from the other boats for he didn't wanted his crafting to possible harm his family.

Alone in the midst of this storm it was said that Ander, battled a thunder bird sent by the gods of storm and waves with nothing but his newly crafted double ended spear and other and his giant spotted panther, Bastet, which had swam out after its master.

With winds hollowing and waves raging from the battle. With every flap of its wings the thunderbird unleashed lightning and wind that flooded the air. Making it hard for Ander to try and bind it using his spirit runes, a type of rune which he would bind a piece of the spirit essences of a thing so that he could combine it to his crafted creations.

At one point it looked like Ander would fail in his task but with a surprise to himself, Bastet had sprang from the ocean and Dragged the Thunderbird down to where Ander could trap it and finally bind it's spirit to his blade.

Ander was able to force the thunderbird to submit to his will and bound it to his family and its great power to his newly made bronze wood double ended spear. Feeling tired and joyous at his success, but humbled knowing that it was only through the help of his friend Bastet that he succeed. Ander rowed back to the boats where his worried family would be waiting.

 **Shadespace: Ok, thank you any and all who took the time to read this test chapter. There will be a great deal more added to this but I wanted to** **get some feed back from people online about my story idea. Please pm if you have any questions or any ideas how I can make this better as well as the eventual over all story that I will have about the Pantherlys themselves. I have a poll About the name of there ancestor on my profile. thanks Again, read and review please**


End file.
